bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:PrinceUniversa/First OC Lore
Remember when I said before that I would write lore for each of my OCs? Well, here's one of them. To start things off, I'll start with the first OC I've ever made, Nicolas. 3*: Nicolas Leader Skill: Scarred Memories: 10% reduction in damage of all types BB: Holy Darkness 10 Hit Dark and Light elemental combo and adds Light and Dark to all allies for three turns Lore: An otherworldly summoner rumored to exceed the strength of any living being even at a young age. During a war somewhere else beyond Grand Gaia, his destiny was forged when he and his siblings, Euria and Zachariah, followed their parent when they got captured. Shortly after finding them in their prison, they witnessed their mother and father being executed and what they saw scarred their life forever. For Euria and Zachariah, they hid in fear of being caught. For Nicolas, it was a different perspective. The sight of his dead parents made him go into a state of hatred and as a result, he went charging at the killers brutally murdering each and every one of them until there was no more. Evolution Material Needed to get 4* Light Idol, Dark Idol, Light Spirit, and Dark Spirit 4*: Archangel Nicolas Leader Skill: Second Chance 15% reduction in damage of all types BB: Sundering Evil 13 Hit Dark and Light elemental combo and adds Light and Dark to all allies for three turns Lore: An otherworldly summoner rumored to exceed the strength of any living being even at a young age. After being covered in his enemies blood killing them in many brutal ways, he comes to a realization of what he had done. Not wanting to be like them, he ran off into the unknown with Euria and Zachariah never wavering, never looking back. With the memories forever binded to his head, he did the unthinkable, and committed suicide. However, just as life was beginning to fade away from him, he hears two familiar voices. What comes after that was nothing short of a miracle. After his full healing, both his siblings noticed that he had gained angelic wings. Though not much is known about the voices or how he got the wings, some speculate that it was his deceased mother and father that convinced him to continue living and thus granted him angelic wings to prove that he has a second chance. Evolution Material needed to get 5* Light Totem, Dark Totem, Light Pot, and Dark Pot 5*: Seraphim Nicolas Leader Skill: New Beginnings 20% reduction in damage of all types BB: Heavenly Assault 15 Hit Dark and Ligh elemental combo and adds Light and Dark to all allies for three turns Lore: An otherworldly summoner rumored to exceed the strength of any living being even at a young age. After that miraculous event, he decided to live out his life with Euria and Zachariah learning many new things without their parents. When Nicolas sensed a powerful evil approaching on Grand Gaia, he was at first skeptical of hie newfound powers especially since that this evil is from another world. But over time, visions of Grand Gaia were flooding him mind showing pictures of many things destroyed. It was at that moment, that he gained a full understanding of his powers and saying goodbye to his brother and sister, went to Grand Gaia alone through a warp hole hoping to end the conflict. Evolution Material needed to get 6* Miracle Totem, Light Totem, Dark Totem, Dragon Mimic, and Metal Mimic 6*: Universal God Nicolas Leader Skill: Cycle of Rebirth 25% reduction in damage of all types and allows everyone to revive once per battle BB: Destiny Blade 18 combo Dark and Light elemental combo on all enemies and adds Light and Dark to all allies' attack for 3 turns SBB: Last Judgement 32 combo all elemental combo on all enemies, adds all elementals, and great boost to Atk, Def, and Rec to all allies for three turns Lore: An otherworldly summoner rumored to exceed the strength of any living being even at a young age. Nicolas finally made to Grand Gaia and witout hesitation assisted many of the warriors fighting against the Gods. During his helping, he runs into the Gods that were being opposed and seeing that there was no way out, decided to fight them. Outnumbered and outmatched, it would seem that he would face death again, until he hears the voice of Euria and Zachariah. When he gets up, he sees them with Vargas and the others. Not only are they powerful but also willing to give their all with him. Seeing the determination of all of them, this allowed Nicolas to unlocked and tap into the powers he once never had. With the newfound strength, he charges at them with that last of the fighters and at last decimated the Gods. With the war finally over, he decided to leave Grand Gaia up to the new generation and leaves with a farewell. To this day, the heroic actions of Nicolas and his siblings were all but forgotten leaving only those who fought by his side to recall one of his many great triumphs. Note: His boosts are as strong as Michele's/Kuhla's, Zelban's, and other units that boost Rec though I doubt there is a songle that boosts recovery by 115% xD Category:Blog posts